Señales
by kakatsushi
Summary: Porque las acciones más sutiles pueden resultar siendo señales para el futuro… O al menos eso esperaba Mako. Éste fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


SEÑALES.

* * *

_Porque las acciones más sutiles pueden resultar siendo señales para el futuro… O al menos eso esperaba Mako. Éste fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

* * *

_\O/ No pensé que pudiera cumplir con el reto de un Makorra (La verdad soy muy seguidora del Korroh) Tuve varias ideas pero todas muy sufridas y sin esperanza xD Así que aquí está mi aporte._

_Éste fic se lo dedico a TrueProta porque como se lo he dicho lo admiro mucho n.n Además, pese a que no somos seguidores de la misma pareja no nos andamos matando \o/ Sí se puede convivir bien ¡Jajaja! _

_También quiero agradecerle a _**_ValSmile_******_porque__aparte del reto de escribir un Makorra, ella me retó con una canción para inspirarme n.n _

_Espero no decepcionar a nadie y que no haya quedado tan mal._

_Quise escribir un drabble porque siempre me extiendo mucho y admiro a los escritores concisos y claros en sus textos. Éste es mi primer intento de drabble con novecientas noventa y seis palabras de fic xD_

* * *

**Canción: Eyes on me.**

"… Darling, so there you are?  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer"

* * *

Aunque ser Maestro Fuego te hacía acreedor inmediatamente de ojos asombrados, suspiros de mujeres pensando en lo "chico-malo" que podías ser y rasgos similares a los de un modelo de pasarela; también tenía sus inconveniencias.

El mayor en ése momento era la poca resistencia al clima polar que estaba resintiendo Mako.

Estornudó por enésima ocasión durante ésa tarde, caminando hacia la casa de los padres de Korra.

— ¿No tienes algo que te abrigue mejor? — Preguntó la Avatar mirándolo entre divertida con su situación y preocupada. Las vestimentas normales del policía definitivamente no eran de gran ayuda en los paisajes cubiertos de nieve infinita.

Mako dejó escapar un suspiro un tanto lastimero mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ése viaje a la tribu agua del sur con el resto del equipo Avatar había sido una mala idea.

No era la primera vez que había estado allí ¡Vamos! ¿Quién podría olvidar la convergencia armónica y los días del festival de la tribu? Sin embargo había una gran diferencia con respecto a ésas ocasiones y lo que llevaba puesto ahora… Su amada bufanda.

Por supuesto que no se arrepentía ni un poco de habérsela regalado a su recién descubierta abuela, pero tampoco podía dejar de extrañarla más que nunca: Su suavidad alrededor del cuello, su hermoso color rojo que parecía no desgastarse a pesar de los años y por su puesto el maravilloso calor con el que siempre encontraba confort cuando las temperaturas estaban bajo cero.

Sintió su humor decaer junto con la fría tarde en la tundra invernal.

Korra rió escandalosamente cuando notó su estado de ánimo haciendo que Asami y Bolin; quienes caminaban enfrente, voltearan a ver al par por unos momentos.

Mako la miró con reproche.

— Soy un maestro fuego en el polo sur ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara mi cuerpo?

La de ojos azules ladeó la cabeza unos momentos, analizando la situación del policía.

— No es tu primera vez aquí, deberías saber ya qué tipo de ropas usar.

El joven asintió dándole la razón, pero negándose a revelar los verdaderos motivos de su humor gris. Sin embargo, entre las personas que más lo conocían una de ellas era precisamente la chica a su lado quien levantaba una ceja calculadora.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces deprimido y más lúgubre de lo normal.

— ¡No soy lúgubre!

Korra encogió los hombros no dándole mucha importancia a su exaltación, Mako parecía ser algo sensible ante los comentarios de las personas que le importaban.

Sonrió recordando ése detalle y sintiendo emoción al saberse apreciada por él.

Caminaron unos metros más en silencio, cosa que por supuesto no hizo flaquear la persistencia de la terca Avatar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa o no?

Mako rodó los ojos con impaciencia, sabiendo perfectamente bien que en una guerra entre voluntades no le ganaría a Korra. Ella iba a insistir hasta que le dijera exactamente qué pasaba con él.

Se detuvo logrando que la morena lo hiciera también y alejándose imperceptiblemente de su hermano y Asami.

Mako la miró no sabiendo si ella entendería al completo la importancia de su próxima confesión, pues la ruda fémina tendía a tomar muchas cosas a la ligera, excepto si honestamente comprendía el peso de las palabras de quien le hablaba.

Finalmente suspiró y llevó una mano hecha puño a su barbilla.

— Extraño mi bufanda. — Aclaró cerrando los ojos por si ella se burlaba de su infantil sentimiento de pérdida.

— Oh.

El maestro fuego mordió su mejilla por dentro sintiéndose molesto.

¿Oh? ¡¿Oh?! ¿Eso era todo lo que le iba a decir? Era aún peor que escuchar su escandalosa risa o sus comentarios sarcásticos. Frunció el entrecejo y trató de controlar su creciente coraje.

Algo suave lo envolvió por detrás del cuello e hizo que abriera sus ojos dorados. Mako se desconcertó al encontrar a la Avatar frente a él con la expresión más dulce que le hubiera visto desde hace tiempo. Ella sólo lo había visto de ésa manera cuando aún eran una pareja.

Algo familiar en sus entrañas se movió, algo que sabía que por más que tratara de olvidar lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida. Sus manos escocían por abrazarla y enterrar su fría nariz en el cuello femenino.

Aún la amaba.

— Korra…

— Toma la mía. Sé que no va a sustituir nunca la de tu padre… Pero al menos te ayudará a soportar el frío.

Sin darse cuenta sus grandes manos habían tomado los delgados hombros de la poderosa Avatar y la estaban apretando ligeramente; no utilizaba fuerza, quizás ella apenas notara como se sacudía para contenerse.

El frío completamente olvidado mientras la de ojos azules enredaba el pedazo de tela alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando terminó la chica le sonrió con autosuficiencia y se apartó de él dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, rompiendo el momento y sacando de su ensoñación al policía.

Tocó un extremo de la bufanda notando su color azul. Era extraño llevar un tono diferente al rojo característico de sus poderes.

— Gracias. — Dijo esperando no delatar lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo, pero Korra sólo le sonrió de medio lado y continuó caminando.

Mirando su silueta alejarse, Mako frunció el ceño.

¿No tenía cura para ésa enfermedad, cierto?

No había manera en que pudiera olvidar sus sentimientos por Korra.

Apretó los puños y empezó a caminar también.

Bueno, aún había tiempo, todavía podían terminar juntos. La ruda Avatar no le había dado su corazón a nadie más que a él. Además ¿Quién sabe? Si Mako tenía emociones tan fuertes por ella ¿Por qué Korra no?

Sonrió para sí recordando un hecho de antigua bufanda y deseando con todo su ser que fuera algún tipo de señal para su futuro: Su padre había sido un maestro tierra que usaba una bufanda característica del color del elemento de su Madre. Si los espíritus se estaban poniendo creativos anunciándole quién sería su futura esposa, era justo que el color de su bufanda nueva fuera el azul de Korra.

* * *

_:/ Sé que no es algo definitivo pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer xDD_

_Era eso o el Makorra que terminaba en Korroh y Masami que ya estaba escribiendo, así que empecé de nuevo xDD _


End file.
